The Doctor's Real Wife: The Teacher
by LadyNightofBamberg
Summary: The Doctor had a real wife. The Teacher, but in the beginning of the Time War she was cast into an alternate universe believed to be dead. Now, she defends this new universe, waiting for the day she can return home. A series of adventures, new villains and old.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor's Wife: The Teacher

This is my first fanfiction. It revolves around a character of my own invention named The Teacher, the Doctor's real wife.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Daleks, Time War, the TARDIS, or anything whoverse related. Everything is property of the BBC. **

Chapter One: Death of the First

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Flashes of light soared across the sky and Gallifreyans screamed in terror as the Daleks descended. Children cried for their mothers and soldiers flooded the streets, bearing arms. The Time War had just begun.

A large blue box appeared out of thin air, placing itself directly next to a group of survivors. The door swung open to reveal a very funnily dressed man.

"Well are you all going to sit around there gawking or are you gonna come inside?" The eight Doctor grinned as the survivors scrambled inside.

"Quick! They are escaping! Exterminate!"

The Doctor slammed the door as the first rays of the Daleks' weapons fell on his TARDIS. He turned to face the group of cowering Gallifreyans. They were covered in soot and ash, their countenances displaying fear.

"Listen; there was another Time Lord out there, a woman who was a part of the Rescue Force. Do you know where she went?" The Doctor talked quickly, his sonic screwdriver poised as if waiting for battle. One of the children timidly raised his hand.

"Yes, you!"

"Was she a rather old looking lady sir?"

"Yes! Yes she was." The Doctor bent down next to the child, his brow sweating. "Where is she?"

"I'm sorry sir. She's dead."

The Doctor looked at the child in disbelief. His mouth opened and closed, his two hearts in denial.

"No. No, she would've regenerated and gone inside the TARDIS."

"She was inside the TARDIS. The Daleks hit it with this strange gun and the TARDIS completely disappeared with her in it. Then the gun exploded." An older looking Time Lord gently patted the Doctor on the back as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Who was she to you, Doctor?"

The Doctor put his head in his hands and turned away from the group of survivors, ashamed to show them his grief.

"My wife."

_Universes away, a TARDIS floated solitary in space. Inside, a newly regenerated Time Lady opened a pair of new eyes for the second time. _

_Her name was the Teacher. _

_And she could never go home. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I really like this story, and I can't wait for it to get going. Don't worry, adventure is just around the corner. And a companion ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Doctor Who related content. The Teacher is my own invention and nothing else. **

Chapter Two: A New Experience

"Well… that was interesting."

The Time Lady known as the Teacher wobbled around her TARDIS, experimenting with her newfound legs. She walked out of the main control room and into a bathroom with a large mirror. The image that presented itself was a strange sight. Her first form had been old and worn. If the Dalek had not hit her she had no doubt she would've regenerated soon afterwards. But this was… new.

She looked to about middle-aged in human years, with bright blue eyes, dark raven hair, and a soft, pale complexion. She would've been stunning, if her face wasn't taken up by a large, hawk-like nose. She stared at it and frowned in disappointment.

"It looks like someone surgically implanted Barbra Streisand's nose onto Audrey Hepburn's face, along with Julie Andrew's eyes." She laughed at her own joke. "You know I was there at the opening night of _The Sound of Music_. I actually helped the original Von Trapps esca –" The Teacher turned to realize she was talking to thin air. "Right. Well, got to get back in the fray. There are children to rescue."

The Teacher strutted out of the bathroom and approached one of the TARDIS's many screens.

"Location request," she said.

"Unable to comply," the TARDIS replied in an electronic voice.

"What do you mean unable to comply? Location request."

"We are not in the Universe."

"Then where bloody are we?"

"How should I know, I'm just a machine you made." This time the TARDIS replied a little snappishly.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten the voice active ones," Teacher murmured as she walked towards the doors. She flung them open and gasped.

"These constellations… that planet… I don't remember studying those. Where are we?"

"Unable to –"

"I know! Can't a gal just talk to herself?" The Teacher shut the door and marched back to the TARDIS control panel. "Okay, save the location, we'll be back to explore with my dearest, but first let's get home." She began to hit several buttons and twist some levers. She felt her ship being pulled into the Time Vortex, and she grinned as it began to rock back and forth vigorously.

"Shouldn't you put on the stabilizers, madam?"

"Gah I hate you. Is there no mute button?"

A jerk sent the Time Lady flying backward into the wall of her spaceship. The TARDIS came to a dead halt, and for once the annoying voice was silent. The Teacher struggled to her feet and she rushed to the doors to see what had stopped them. What she saw shocked her very core.

"Oh no…"

A huge, solid void blocked her Time Tunnel. She had studied this in school and felt a sickening fear cover both her hearts.

"This is the edge of the Universe. Only I'm on the wrong side."

The door shut slowly and quietly. She walked up to the control panel and fingered the different knobs and buttons fondly.

"Is there no way back, madam?"

"I'm afraid not TARDIS. This isn't like a parallel universe or even a pocket universe. It's completely different. I'd have to rip a hole in the space time continuum to get back, and that would be disastrous."

"How so?"

"Reality would fall apart."

The Teacher slumped down next to the control panel and thought. That's what teacher's are best at of course. Thinking. Mostly they think about what they're going to teach.

"That's it! I'll stay true to my name." The teacher leapt up and rushed towards her closet.

"How so?"

"What is that I do, TARDIS? What is my promise?" She said excitedly, throwing on a new pair of clothes.

"Your name entails that you teach new and old worlds of peace and love, that you strengthen the weak with knowledge and hope."

"Exactly, and right outside of that door is a whole new reality that has never had a Teacher like me." She stepped out of the closet and grinned.

"Madam, you look awful."

The Teacher was wearing a black blazer that clashed with her Navy blue blouse. She was also wearing a pair of khaki pants and a German hat.

"Thank you. Take me where you will TARDIS. I'm looking for an adventure."

The TARDIS shuddered into motion.

"Goodbye Gallifrey…"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this update is so late, I've been moving into my new house.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Whoverse related. **

Chapter Three: A Mystery to Unfold

The TARDIS hurtled through space, with no destination and no set course, passing galaxies in mere seconds. The Teacher let the machine freefly as she reclined against the metal interior. Her thoughts ambled towards her Doctor and she sighed at the thought of him. His ever changing face did not reflect his adamant soul...

"Don't think of such things," she reprimanded herself. She pulled out her Sonic Pencil and fingered it fondly. It possessed a simple gold casing with a sharp red tip, and a blunt red point. The sharp side was for rearranging matter; the blunt side was for erasing it.

"Planet that possesses intelligent life!"

The TATDIS's voice yanked the Teacher out of any dark reveries.

"Stats!" She barked out, rushing to the nearest screen.

"Air composition; 25% Oxygen, 73% Nitrogen, 2% Mixed. Technological Era: Chemical/Nuclear. Size: Approximately that of Earth.

Population of sentient beings: one."

The Teacher's smiled faded.

"I'm sorry, did you say one?"

"You heard me correctly."

"That can't be right... Size of earth? Chemical/Nuclear? They should be reproducing like crazy..." The Teacher rechecked the stats, her curiosity tickled.

"TARDIS, you know what we have to do."

"I've already found a suitable landing location, Madam. Impact in three, two, one…"

That TARDIS screeched to a halt.

"Is the disguise mechanism functional?"

"Yes madam, we currently look like a large boulder."

"Perfect. Well, let's see if we can find out what happened here. Maybe we can rescue the poor soul. It's probably terribly lonely…"

The door swung open to reveal a sea of people, all swarming in different directions. Their garb was ludicrously bright and tacky. They appeared to be human in every aspect except for their yellow, snake-like eyes. Some were talking into communication devices, others were carrying briefcases, and others were hailing cabs.

"Population one, TARDIS? Population one!?" The Teacher slammed the door furiously. "There's a whole city out there! It looks like NYC in the sixties!"

"I stand by what I said madam. There is only one intelligent life form on this planet, and it is in this city."

The Teacher glanced outside nervously.

"But you said the planet was Chemical/Nuclear. How can that be possible if only one person is alive? One person to run all those machines? How – oh…" The Teacher's jaw dropped. "Unless they're all running themselves."

She ran outside the door into the sea of people, carrying her Sonic Pencil and Psychic paper.

"Excuse me," she tapped the shoulder of an extravagantly dressed businessman. "What do you see on here?" she pointed to the piece of paper.

"What are you doing, wasting my time?" The businessman spat. "It's blank." He shoved the Teacher aside roughly, and continued on his way.

"Well, that settles that. Only a genius, hologram, or robot could see the psychic paper as being blank. And I'm going to assume that rude man was no genius." She shoved the psychic paper into her pocket and revolved on her feet.

"Come now, there's got to be a record or newspaper stand. Something that can tell me what happened here." Her eyes scanned the busy street, examining the different edifices and their various names. Finally her eyes fell on one name in particular; library.

She headed straight for the building.


End file.
